Seeking Peace
by The Lonely Curator
Summary: The League has been disbanded for nearly a decade, and the old feuds between Noxus and Demacia have begun to start up once again. Determined to stop any wars before they begin, Azir sends Nasus and Renekton to both kingdoms, to set them on the right path and keep war from coming back to the world.


Azir stood in his throne room, glancing out the window with a troubled gaze. All he could do was wait for his two closest advisors to arrive. After a few minutes he heard large footsteps behind him.

"You summoned us, Emperor?" Nasus' deep voice rumbled.

"What do you need?" Renekton's voice hissed out. Azir turned, his towering Ascended form intimidating to most who saw him.

"War is brewing, and it troubles me greatly, my friends. The Institute helped with many things. Retuning Shurima to stand amongst the other empires of the world. Creating bonds and establishing control in the Freljords between the warmothers. And helping Demacia and Noxus to settle their differences, as well as allowing Ionia some respite from the Noxians who had been battering their gates for years." He then began to walk towards them.

"But it has been many years since the Institute was shut down, being deemed unnecessary. And now Demacia and Noxus are beginning to return to each other's throats. While not as bloody and brutal as before, it is escalating once again. The world does not need another war, especially between two of the biggest kingdoms it has." He now stood in front of them.

"So I have decided to send both of you to advise, guide, and assess both Demacia and Noxus. Try to guide them on how to use their great strength effectively, and without causing more suffering against one another."

Nasus nodded, but then narrowed his eyes. "And if they will not see reason?" he asked.

Azir sighed. "I pray it does not come to that, but if it does, they will be dealt with swiftly, and without falter. I will not allow their unwillingness to forgive and find peace plunge the entire world back into chaos. So if it must be done, we will erase Demacia and Noxus. If one can be saved and the other not, very well. But I wish to give them a chance to change and redeem themselves before anything else."

Both Ascended beings nodded. "When will we leave?" Renekton asked.

"Tomorrow. Both kingdoms are expecting you, but only one of you will go to each kingdom." He looked to Renekton. "You will travel to Demacia." He turned his gaze to Nasus. "And you to Noxus."

Both brothers looked confused by his choice for where they would each travel to. "I am sending each of you to the kingdom that I believe is the least like you. Demacia's strict traditions and calmness would be more difficult for you to help grow Nasus. While Noxus' violent nature would not learn anything much from you, Renekton."

Understanding, both brothers nodded, Bowing to their emperor. "Anything else, my emperor?" the jackal asked.

Azir shook his head. "Not from me. Though I will inform you, there has been a sort of attempt to hold the thinly stretched peace together by sending a Noxian and Demacian representative to the other kingdom."

Renekton scoffed. "Doesn't seem to be working very well."

"It's not."

Nasus looked away and hummed softly before eventually returning his eyes to Azir. "Who are the representatives?"

"For Noxus they send Katarina, seeing as she has been in Demacia a few times. Apparently her and the Crownsguard Garen are... rather close. But how close that entails I am uncertain." He then folded his hands behind his back. "The Demacian delegate is also another reason why I decided it would be better for you to go to Noxus, Nasus."

"Who is the Demacian representative?" he asked.

"Luxanna Crownsguard."

Renekton's laughter filled the large, empty throne room.

* * *

Renekton's journey to Demacia was quick and uneventful. No one was going to stop and question the large crocodile, and he was fine with that. Upon arriving to the capitol he was greeted by armed guards, all with their shields raised, and their spears at the ready. Renekton only grinned, leaning forward and opening his large maw. "What? Do I have someone in my teeth?" he asked innocently. Their reactions were immediate.

They all took a step back.

Renekton began to chuckle, wondering if they would try to fight him. He then heard a familiar voice. "Men! Stand down!" Behind the guards appeared Garen Crownsguard, his blue garb making him very easy to spot amongst the crowd of onlookers that had gathered after he appeared. The Demacian approached him and gave a curt nod. "Good to see you made it safely, Renekton. Come, I will take you to the Crowndguard estate where you will be staying. We can't have you in the castle for several reasons. One is security reasons, and the other is that the prince just finished having his wedding a few days ago and the clean up is taking longer than anticipated."

Renekton only scoffed. "Marriage is something people only use for status any more. It's foolish."

Garen gave a small shrug. "Maybe in some cases, but Jarvan and Shyvana truly care for each other. I can see it in their eyes and actions."

Renekton rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I'm not here to talk about weddings and marriage. I'm here to guide you Demacians and advise you."

The two began to walk into the capitol, Garen nodding to him. "Of course. Though if I may ask, why you and not your brother?"

Renekton chuckled darkly. "I can teach a lesson just as well as him. Though my methods are much more... forward."

Garen frowned, unsure why Jarvan believed inviting Renekton into Demacian to teach them to let go of grudges was a good idea. As far as Garen could remember from back when the League was still active, Renekton hated his brother. Though that story was different now.

Garen hummed in thought. The fact that Renekton was no longer trying to kill Nasus, to his knowledge, was a compelling enough change from what he was used to, that he could somewhat see what Jarvan was thinking.

The duo arrived at the Crownsguard manor to see Jarvan waiting for them already, his wife by his side. Jarvan's eyes widened upon seeing Renekton however.

"I was expecting your brother," the King said truthfully. "But, I trust Azir's judgement. So you are welcome here, Butcher, so long as my people are not harmed."

Renekton lightly bowed his head in a respectful manner. "I am not what I was when I first joined the League, Jarvan." Renekton said, with an almost hiss in his voice. He gave a quick glance to Shyvana and bowed his head once more. "It's nice to see you again."

She gave him a small smile. "Same here, Renekton. Glad you're doing better."

The Ascended chuckled loudly, causing those nearby to look over in fear. "I have never felt better!" He settled down, narrowing his eyes. "Where is the Noxian representative. I know she is here. I can smell her. I could smell her the moment Garen arrived." He began to take in large breaths through his nose, following it till he found the trail leading to Garen. He raised a brow before shaking his head.

"So this is the kind of diplomacy we're working with." Garen cleared his throat, straightening his posture. Jarvan could only sigh at his friend. He had multiple gut urges telling him that something was indeed happening between Katarina and Garen, but he refused to believe it. But if her smell was all over him, and judging by the look Renekton was giving him, it was evident his head guard, most trusted friend and advisor. His childhood friend, the one who he took on the world with, was sleeping with a Noxian assassin.

Shyvana only gave a smug grin. "Glad I'm not the only one who has been smelling something strange. I just thought it was because they 'worked' together."

Renekton laughed once more. "Clearly they are working very close together!" He then began to walk into the Crownsguard estate, his eyes glancing quickly over the polished marble, and well cut stone. "I am hungry from the long journey. Let us see if you Demacians can truly cook like you always claim you can."

Jarvan nodded, motioning with his head for Renekton to enter. Though he quickly turned to look at Garen, a deadpan expression on his face. "You have a lot of explaining to do later, my friend," he said while stressing the word friend. He then got a concerned look. "Also, you do have enough food for Renekton, yes? You remember how much he ate in the League."

Garen's eyes widened. "I sure hope so. I was truly expecting Nasus this whole time."

Both Demacians looked to see the Ascended happily talking to Shyvana, hoping he had truly changed from the bloodthirsty monster that wanted nothing more that to bathe both himself and his axe in blood. Especially if that blood belonged to his brother. Because otherwise, they might be drowning in their own blood.

* * *

When Nasus reached the gate to Noxus' capitol, he stopped patiently, his arms folded behind his back, and his gaze forward. He knew Noxians admired strength above all else, so seeming unfazed, which he was, would be a good message to send to the guards in front of him. They glared back at the Ascended being, daring him to make a move. A few tense minutes passed before another man appeared. He nodded to Nasus and motioned him forward.

"I am here from Lord Swain to direct you to where you will be staying. The others are waiting for you there," the man said.

Nasus gave a brief nod and followed the man. Walking through the streets of Noxus was not a liberty he had taken in centuries, though last time he had been disguised by both a large cloak and the veil of night. To walk out in the daylight, where so many could see him was new. He merely avoided making eye contact, having studied up on Noxians on his way over as a refresher.

Many Noxians took direct looks at another, especially a foreigner, as a sign of aggression. And as most Noxians would attest to, when someone challenges you in any way, you show them you are stronger. Whether it be knocking them out, breaking their bones, or taking their life. Nasus hoped to avoid all of that during his stay here. Though not for fear of losing. He need only snap his fingers and whoever dared to attack him would turn to dust. He wished to avoid that, simply because he was here as a diplomatic advisor. To kill civilians, even if they were to try and kill him, wouldn't send the best message. At least he hoped so.

After a surprisingly long walk, the duo arrived at a large manor, gothic in design with ivy growing along the walls. The large gate out front was closed, and a single guard stood in front of it. Nasus and his escort approached, the guard nodding before turning to the gate. Procuring a key from his belt, he unlocked it and then opened it with a slight creak.

Walking towards the manor, Nasus could sense several familiar souls. The man opened the door for him, nodding and saluting, placing a fist over his chest. "They are waiting just inside the main room for you."

Nasus bowed his head. "You have my gratitude." He then entered, the door closing behind him. He could hear many voices coming from just the next room over. Walking through the entryway, Nasus was greeted to a large open room with a chandelier, pillars, and statues of great warriors, some of which Nasus knew either from text or in person, along the wall. In the middle of the room was a large table, many feet long, with people standing around it at varying locations. Upon making his presence known by clearing his throat, they all turned to him and grew quiet.

After a short pause, a voice spoke out that Nasus was familiar with. "Curator, it is good to see you." Swain walked forward, his crow perched on his shoulder, and his left hand still demonic, but no longer glowing with a hellish light.

Nasus gave a small grin. "Likewise, Swain." He turned his attention to the others, varying faces he knew from the League. "Greetings to all of you as well."

They exchanged greetings, some asking short questions, before Swain called them back to attention. "Now then, it seems almost everyone is here, but she asked us to start without her if he arrived first." The general turned to Nasus. "Not that we are not happy to have you, but we were expecting your brother. He would fit in much more with Noxian politics."

Nasus nodded in agreement. "I concur, but Azir saw it better fit for me to come here, and Renekton to go to Demacia."

Swain thought to himself silently before sighing. "At this point, any help is better than no help. When the emperor of a neighboring country tells you to shape up or be destroyed, it puts a heavy weight on one's shoulders to perform better."

Nasus furrowed his brows at this. "What do you mean? Did Azir threaten you and Noxus?" He had not heard about this. As far as he and Renekton had been told, they were here to observe and advise their respective kingdoms on how to improve, and if they failed to do so, or rejected the brother's advice, Shuriman armies would storm them and destroy them before any more damage from wars and skirmishes could be done.

Swain shook his head. "Not exactly. He has told us, those in this room, and a few select others that if Noxus does not change how it operates with other lands, Demacia in particular, then Noxus would be no more." Swain looked down to the table. "One of his sand warriors came and delivered the message a few weeks ago when all the varying lords of Noxus meet to discuss plans." Swain pulled up a piece of parchment from the table.

"It reads as follows. 'Noxian leaders, I am Emperor Azir of the Shuriman Empire, and I have written this letter as a warning from one leader to all of you, that if you do not cease your acts of violence and hatred to Demacia, and all other lands you are impeding the peace of, including those such as Ionia, my armies shall come into your lands and unleash a destruction you could not bring upon all of Ionia or Demacia for two hundred years, in a few short days. I will be sending a delegate of my choosing to oversee the changes you are implementing, and if they do not meet his standards, he will relay the information to me.

But if what I am told satisfies me for the time being, and after regular intervals where he continues to reassess and reevaluate Noxus, then your lands will be spared. Do not think this an act of war, or hatred towards Noxus in general. Demacia is receiving a very similar missive from me, and will be held to the same standards as you. The choice ultimately falls to all of you. You may expect my representative in a few short weeks. Emperor Azir, of Shurima.'" Swain handed the letter to Nasus, who read it slowly, his free hand rubbing and scratching his snout.

After a short while he nodded, placing it back on the table. "I'm guessing many of the other leaders of Noxus are not in favor of this?"

Darius laughed from across the table. "A vast understatement. Many of them wish to go to war with Shurima." The executioner laughed. "I tried to tell them why it was foolish, considering I'm fairly certain that both you and Renekton could level Noxus by yourselves."

Nasus gave a weak smile. "While that may be true, considering how the League would limit the power of many of the champions there, my brother and myself included, it is something I wish it does not come to. Many people here are good. Violent, and ready to fight to survive, yes, but good deep down. They have families, loved ones. I do not wish to take any of that away from them."

Nasus crossed his arms. "So we need to get these other leaders to our side."

Draven scoffed from his chair, his arms behind his head. "Good luck. Most of the assholes don't give a rats ass about the people. So long as they have power."

Nasus frowned at him and his choice of words. While he was certainly used to Draven and his... Dravenesque qualities, it did not make the situation any easier. "So what would you all suggest?" He had a feeling he knew the answer, but Talon answered it from his position leaning against the wall.

"We either kill them, or get them to step down. Or both."

Nasus groaned. "I am hoping to avoid bloodshed here."

"Well, thissssss issssss Noxusssss, dear," Cassiopeia added from the end of the table.

Before anyone could continue, there was the small tapping of feet entering quickly. They all turned to see a woman with a blue cloak on, the hood up and hiding her features entering the room.

"Hey guys!" her bright voice rang out. She began to lower her hood, revealing blonde hair and bright blue eyes that never failed to captivate Nasus. She grinned, not noticing the new arrival as they danced from one person to the next. "I'm..." she trailed off, her eyes finally reaching Nasus. "... back..." she said as the hood fully dropped and revealed her. Her hair was longer, Nasus noticed, reaching far down her back now, whereas it used to only reach her shoulders.

The two gazed at each other for a long pause before Cassiopeia gave a sly grin. "We ssssssshould leave them be to catch up. Come on everyone." She began to usher everyone out, the group not knowing how to respond to what they just witnessed. Some had heard rumors back when in the League about Nasus and Lux being close, others had no idea. But now all of them had witnessed something they never thought they would. Luxanna Crownsguard and Nasus, two people with the most to say, both unsure what to say, and instead staring at each other.

Once everyone had left, the two still continued their small staring contest. Nasus then cleared his throat, lightly coughing into his fist while she gave out a small "Uhh…"

"Nasus."

"Luxanna."

Both grew quiet before quietly laughing. Nasus then looked into her bright eyes. "It is good to see you again," he said softly.

She smiled brightly at him. "It's good to see you too, Nasus." She began to walk forward, not sure what she was supposed to do. Should she hug him? Would that be weird? That's what friends do, right? Were they friends? Did he even like her? Not necessarily like like, but just to be around and tolerate like... like? She certainly liked him, but would never dream of saying so out loud. And she didn't want to lose what they had by making what they had potentially awkward.

How he always made her feel safe and sure of herself back when she wasn't very confident in her powers. Not because she was weak, far from it. She was in the League, with the best of the best. But because she was from Demacia, and a mage in hiding. Not even her brother had known for years. And the look on his face when he had found out she could use magic crushed her.

He looked betrayed, wounded, and varying other emotions. But the one that hurt her the most was the fear in his eyes. She had run to hide. She had been crying alone, she wasn't sure how long when someone approached. She had turned, seeing a fierce being towering above where she was seated on the ground.

Large canine features and glowing eyes that seemed to see right through her. But instead of belittling her, or leaving her to her misery, the being had knelt down and gave her a look of concern, asking "Are you ok?" That was when she had met him for the first time, when she was at her lowest. He had seen her more vulnerable than even her own brother had. And he never once cared about her short comings and failures. She trusted him, and would confide in him, sometimes shedding tears around him.

As the years had gone by of being in the League together, they only ever grew closer. And at some point, Lux had realized she was falling for him. It had been brought up by Shyvana when she and the dragoness were relaxing after the Demacians had come together for a meeting.

"I can smell another on you at all times, Luxanna. You aren't fooling around with anyone are you?" The question had come from out of nowhere, and the implications of it only caused the young light mage to blush brightly.

"What!? No! I would never do that! Not with anyone!" she had shouted.

Shyvana had grinned, watching as the girl played right into her claws.

"Not even someone like... say... Nasus?" Shyvana has asked.

Lux has not responded. Still had not to this day, but she didn't need to. Her reaction had told Shyvana everything she needed to know. But that's when her doubts began to settle in.

He was a Demi-god of Shurima, one of the strongest, if not the strongest, empire to ever exist. And she was nothing but a light mage from a kingdom still new to the world, and an outcast to it. She was a mage. Some would look upon her with respect for fighting in the League for Demacia, but others could care less. She had magic flowing through her veins, so she shouldn't be trusted.

It made life outside of the League difficult for her. She couldn't fit in with her old friends, and even some of her family distanced themselves from her. It was difficult for the longest time. Until they both met. He was a rock for her. Something steadfast that she could turn to when she had nowhere else to go. He would always listen to her talk, even when it was to vent her frustrations about some problem in her life, or when she wanted to share a fun fact about light and it's many inner workings.

But he also viewed her as no different than any other person. She was another champion in the League, not some god or other worldly figure. Just Lux. He saw her as someone the same as him, even offering to teach her how to better use her magics, how to control them when her emotions were beginning to run high, and how to consistently call on them when she was feeling low.

And whenever she found herself around him she found it difficult to control her thoughts, as they all raced around quickly and almost non-stop, throwing varying thoughts into her head. Some she would shake off, others she would hold on to, and others would turn her face red. It made it so hard for her, barely keeping herself composed while he stood so steadfast and strong.

But unknown to her, Nasus also was having a hard time collecting his thoughts. While hers were running around quickly, his were having a hard time even connecting together. "You..." he started, then his mouth hung open awkwardly for a short pause. "You look nice," he finally finished, once more clearing his throat.

She giggled at him. "Thanks. You look better as well." He chuckled, his voice echoing off the walls of the large room.

He looked back up to her, seeing her smile that he had been missing for nearly a decade. A smile that could light up any room. Could light up the deepest, most lonely parts of him back when he had first joined the League. She was one of the only ones who could really talk to him when he had first arrived. Everyone else was either someone who he shared small discussions with, or ignored altogether. But she managed to find a way to wriggle into his life and become something that he enjoyed seeing and being around.

She was there when his brother had joined, when his madness was at it's worst. She was there for him to be next to, so he wouldn't be alone while he attempted to piece his fractured heart and mind back together at the sight of his brother after so many years. She was there when Xerath had begun to plague his brother again, washing Renekton with waves of pain. She had been there to help Nasus fight through both the physical and mental pains of aiding his brother.

She had done so much for him, and at some point, he began to admire her. To cherish her, and, dare he even utter the word, love her. But he knew, deep down, that such thoughts were foolish. She was from a noble Demacian house, with a proud name to uphold. And he was nothing but a curator for an old, crumbling library hidden in the desert, with a brother torn asunder by madness, and nothing to his name but his axe and his wisdom. She deserved so much more than that. She needed someone who could truly make her happy. So he had resigned himself to be there for her, to make sure she would smile the brightest, even if he had to push himself out of the picture for her to be truly happy.

So when the League was disbanded, and everyone began to go back to their homes, he knew the dream was up. She was needed by her people in her homeland, and he was needed by his people. So for a decade, he busied himself in his work, rebuilding Shurima, and protecting the weak. Helping his brother to heal, and to make amends to all he had hurt in one way or another.

For the most part it worked, and his thoughts of her began to diminish, but he would always find himself thinking of her at first light every day when the sun began to rise. Part of him would always hope that it wasn't truly the sun, but Lux coming over the horizon. But it was always the sun. They exchanged letters frequently, constantly talking back and forth to one another. At least once a week, he would receive a letter from her, and he would cherish his one way to reach her. He had saved every letter, simply, if nothing else, to be able to have some way to remember and look back to what they had if one day she decided she didn't to have anything to do with him any more.

While he did not regret keeping the letters, it hadn't helped his image with his brother and close Shuriman friends, Azir included, when Renekton had discovered his hidden cache of letters and read all of them. Nasus could not think of a time when he had ever truly felt embarrassment. For hundreds of thousands of years he felt no attachment to or pull towards a woman. Romance simply did not matter to him. People either wished to marry him for status or power, and he did not care for either. So he remained alone, separate from people. His brother had never married, but he certainly had mingled with woman to varying degrees. Nasus had never, though he would lie to his brother about this, kissed a woman, or had any sort of physical interaction with one.

He had never wanted that or had ever thought of that, until he met Luxanna Crownsguard. And here she was, once again in front of him, and here he stood, bumbling like a young fool, wishing to hug her and hold her close to him, as foolish and unlikely as the thoughts were.

She cocked her head sideways. "Hey, you just got here, right?"

Nasus was snapped from his stupor at her voice, but nodded to her. "Yes, I got here a very short while ago."

She smiled at him once more. "Well let's go get some food. I'm starving, and I'll bet you are as well."

He could never tell her no. Even if he had ate only a short while before arriving in Noxus and was not particularly hungry. She had him wrapped around her fingers, and she didn't even know it.

He silently sighed to himself. _"Azir, I both thank you, and hate you. I hope only good can come from this." _


End file.
